


The Only Exception

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you take me out of hell?"<br/>Destiel One-Shot</p>
<p>Expect a semi-sequel soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

“Come on Dean, I saw how you…”  
“Shut up,” Dean yelled, “Just…shut up!”  
“You’re my brother,” Sam said, “You can tell me anything. You know that.”  
“Leave me alone.”  
“Dean…”  
“I said LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
“Fine,” Sam gave, “But if you want to talk…”  
“Yeah,” Dean mumbled.

Dean let Sam leave the room before gripping the sheets.  
“Damn it, Cas…” Dean said, “I hate you…”  
“You don’t mean that.”  
Dean jumped. Cas was in front of the bed.  
“You ever hear of knocking?” Dean snapped.  
“Do you really hate me, Dean?”  
Dean sighed.  
“No,” He said, “It’s just…”  
“I know what this is about,” Cas said.  
“No you don’t.”  
Cas sat next to Dean.  
“Dean, angels are genderless.”

Dean looked away.  
“That’s…not what this is about,” Cas figured, “Is it?”  
Dean looked back at him.  
“Cas, why did you take me out of hell?”  
“I told you…because God…”  
“You…”  
“What is it, Dean?”  
“It’s just…forty years…”  
“Dean, we’ve talked about this…”  
“Maybe you should’ve left me there,” Dean said, “It’s…”  
“It is NOT where you belong,” Cas interrupted, “And if I hear you talk like that again I’ll…”  
“You’ll WHAT?” Dean challenged.  
“Do this,” Cas said as he kissed Dean.  
At first, Dean just started blankly at the angel. Then, he smiled.  
“Ever heard of chapstick?” Dean joked.  
Dean hugged Cas, and the tears fell.  
“You’re stronger than you think, Dean,” Cas said.  
“Right…”  
“I’ve done things too,” Cas said, “I killed my own brothers…broke Sam’s wall…”  
Cas became teary-eyed. Dean hugged him again, rubbing his back comfortingly.  
“Power, Cas,” Dean said, “You were desperate…The power you gained made you do that…it wasn’t you. You’re not evil, Cas.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Cas said.  
“Cas…”  
Dean kissed Cas, a kiss that lasted longer than originally intended.  
“I love you, Dean,” Cas said.  
“You too,” Dean said before he heard wings flutter.  
Cas was gone.  
“Every time,” Dean said, smirking.  
“So…” Dean jumped when he heard Sam, who was standing at the doorway, “You and Cas, huh?”  
“Screw off,” Dean joked.


End file.
